Connectors of the type outlined are well known for transmission of signals, whereby they transmit electrical currents and/or electrical circuits.
Interfaces are also well known, whereby they are designed as slaves and feature bus connections for connecting to a bus and signal connections from at least one signal input and/or one signal output. An interface here means a connecting part or adapting module. A slave is a unit, which is accessible from a superordinate unit, typically referred to as a master. Several slaves can be connected to a master, and therefore in this invention several interfaces may be connected either in parallel or in a row. In accordance with this, the interface contains bus connections for connecting a bus, which connects the slave with the master; and signal inputs and signal outputs, which feature signal connections for connecting electrical circuits, e.g. sensors, actuators, electrical appliances or machines—i.e. for the general connection of electrical circuits, which can either be controlled by the master via the slave of the interface and/or can give electrical signals to the master by means of the slave of the interface. Well known are, for example, so-called AS interfaces (AS-I), which are designed as slaves. With AS-I networks it is also possible to provide electricity to the electrical circuits from the bus via an AS interface.
AS interfaces (Actuator Sensor Interfaces) concern a network structure, which has been especially designed for the automation of the controlling of electrical circuits, like for example sensors or actuators. The electrical circuits are connected to the respective AS-I network via the appropriate AS interface slave combination. AS-I networks are also associated with a master, which for example sends commands to the slaves, monitors these slaves and receives signals from them. A master can, for example, be a PLC (programmable logic control), a PC (personal computer), a gateway to a superordinate fieldbus or an Ethernet. The AS-I bus, which connects the master to the slaves, is generally designed as a dual-conducing bus, and serves both to provide electrical current to the slaves and to transmit signals between the master and the slaves. Various network topologies are possible with an AS-I network, like for example a lineal, star or tree structure.
Each slave in an AS-I network has its own address, which can either be manually set or automatically set by a master. Four output Bits are, for example, used for the exchange of information between the master and the slaves in an AS-I network, in order to control the electrical circuits connected, such as to open an outlet or switch. In addition, four input Bits are, for example, available for the response of a slave to the master. The four input Bits and four output Bits can also be used for other functions however.
It is well known to build in one or more AS interfaces that are designed as AS-I slaves into a device cabinet, to connect a bus cable in an AS-I network to a bus connection in an interface, and to connect the signal connections and electricity-conducing connections of the interface with a connection unit, which is attached to a control cabinet and has a connecting side on the exterior control cabinet side for connecting to a secondary connection unit, which is connected or able to be connected with an external electrical circuit via a cable. The use of control cabinets is expensive, requires time-consuming and expensive installation work and requires a lot of storage room, which is often not available. Control cabinets can then only be used in tough surroundings, in which dust and water accumulates if they are particularly stably run and expensively sealed.
In addition, there are also interfaces designed as slaves for AS-I networks, which are moulded into a synthetic block made of electricity-insulating material and feature bus connections and signal connections separated from one another on the exterior side of the slab, meaning that a number of connectors and plugs are required. Generally a connection or plug will be used for each input or output, which makes the provision of electricity, gages and signal for the sensor or actuator available (e.g. tripolar).
AS-I interfaces are more intelligent wiring systems than a real fieldbuses. With this type of interface designed as an AS-I slave simple sensors and actuators can be wired very cheaply via an AS-I bus, which contains one or more, preferably two electrical conductors (dual-conducing bus), including the provision of voltage. Each individual signal provider and signal receiver is wired directly with a superposed control system in a traditional wiring system. Sprawling bundles of cables and voluminous control cabinets are the result. Cable and installation costs can be reduced as a result. The upwardly open structure of the AS interface system means that it is not competition for superordinate fieldbuses, but rather a technical and financial supplement. The interface slave system offers advantageous solutions for the large product spectrum in many companies for the integration of different sensors and actuators for almost all automation purposes.
The interface, designed as an AS-I slave, is a module with inputs and outputs for connection with signal providers and actuators.
With devices and specialist machines it is again and again the case that additional machines, devices and fixtures are attached, which are internally controlled. Often few outputs and inputs are required to control these units. This can be made possible in a functional way with an AS interface bus. The following conditions are necessary for this: Inputs into the interface, which are potentially separate from the bus, and/or interface outputs, which are potentially separate from the bus (separate electrical potentials). The outputs and/or inputs contain, for example, a relay or an optocoupler.
The well known interface slaves, which have potentially separate inputs or outputs, are modules, which are designed for the installation of control cabinets. These modules must be installed into control cabinets or other casing, so that they are protected from environmental influences. The modules must also be wired, on the one hand to the bus and on the other hand the inputs and outputs to the respective electrical circuit, for example a sensor, another device or a machine. If a connector is desirable at the control cabinet this must be mounted on a wall of the control cabinet and connected via electrical wiring with the module.